


In that moment

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Song Lyrics, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A late-night confession that would never be forgotten.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	In that moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I've posted anything. It's currently 1am and I wrote this in an hour because I felt inspired after listening to The Wisp Sings by Winter Aid. It's a beautiful song and I just felt like it went with this relationship. There's also a We Bought a Zoo quote that I felt went nicely with them as well

Eddie knocked on Richie’s door, softly, but loud enough to be heard. He didn’t really know why he was there; it was two o’clock in the morning and he couldn’t sleep, his mind going too quickly for him to focus on sleeping at that moment, thinking of Richie and his soft smiles and cute laugh and the way he pinched Eddie’s cheeks and-

“Fuck,” he whispered under his breath. He knocked again before trying the door. Both Maggie and Wentworth Tozier were gone for the weekend, so Richie was home alone. The doorknob turned and Eddie let himself in, looking around at the familiar rooms. Muffled piano could be heard from upstairs, a slow and sweet melody that made him think of holding hands and stargazing on the roof, something he did with Richie when they were alone and neither of them could sleep, something they would probably do tonight, seeing as Richie was still awake. Venturing up the stairs, he could hear the music more clearly, Richie’s voice singing softly, a contrast from the usual tone he sang in, which was usually something loud, loud enough to match his personality.

As Eddie looked through Richie’s bedroom door, he saw him crouched over the keyboard his parents had got him for Christmas last year. He listened to the song Richie was playing and singing; he thought Richie must have written it himself because the lyrics held a certain feeling that couldn’t come from something that wasn’t original.

_Let me sleep_

_I am tired of my grief_

_And I would like you_

_To love me, to love me, to love me_

_This is the night when these woods sigh_

_Come with me_

_There are people who cannot speak_

_Without smiling_

_They would take me from your hand_

_Or they would try, they would try_

_This is the murmur of the land_

_This is the sound of love’s marching band_

_And how they hold you like a gun_

_And how I sing you like a song_

_I heard when I was young_

_And buried for a_

_Night like this_

And in that moment, watching Richie pour his heart into the song, Eddie knew why he had come. He knew why he had walked up the stairs and why he felt the way he did now, listening to the lyrics. He knew he had come because he loved Richie. He loved Richie the way he hadn’t loved anyone ever before. He loved Richie with all his heart and probably more. It had just taken him a while to finally admit it. 

Eddie thought back to something his dad had told him once, when he was younger, it was definitely a stolen quote, but that didn’t matter. 

_All you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Twenty seconds of just embarrassing bravery. And I promise you something good will come out of it._

He took a deep breath, lungs feeling clear despite how nervous he was. He stepped into Richie’s room, which was lit only by the full moon streaming in through the window.

One.

Two.

Three.

Richie put his head down on the piano, discordant notes playing. Eddie heard him crying quietly, almost silently.

“Chee?”

His head shot up, whipping around with wide eyes and a deep blush on his face. He reached for the notebook that was propped up against the wall on top of the keyboard, slamming it shut before Eddie could see the pages. Richie scratched the back of his head before adjusting his glasses and wiping away any stray tears.

“Eds? What’re you doing here? Miss me too much already?”

Eddie walked over to where Richie was sitting, just barely taller than him even though he was standing up. He looked down into Richie’s eyes, thinking about how he would stare into them all day and night if he could, the soft yet deep browns drawing him in and keeping him there. He didn’t look into them for nearly as long as he liked though.

He was already at ten.

Choosing to ignore Richie’s questions, Eddie said, “That was a really beautiful song, Chee,” he sat down next to Richie on the small bench. “Who’s it for?”

“Uh, wha-what? Um, no one. How much did you hear?”

“Enough to know it’s about someone,” he tucked a stray curl behind Richie’s ear. “Enough to know it made me realized I want to do this.”

Eddie leaned forward, putting the hand he just used to push Richie’s hair back onto his cheek, which was still kind of wet from him crying. He left enough space between them that if Richie wanted to turn away he could. He could feel Richie’s breath on his lips, warm and welcome. He could smell Richie. Bubblegum and cinnamon and something else that he couldn’t quite place but that he loved anyway, because he loved everything about Richie, even if he drove him nuts sometimes. Smiling gently, a blush rising on his face, Eddie said, quietly, to match the tone of the room,

“I love you, Richie, I think I always have.”

Twenty.

Leaning in the rest of the way, Eddie kissed Richie. Soft and slow and sweet just like the song. Just like the love he felt for him. And with the moonlight pouring in and Richie’s hands on his face and Richie’s lips on his, Eddie felt more content than he had in his life. Happier than he felt even when he was with all the other Losers because he was finally himself. He was finally being honest with himself and about who he loved. He thought if he could look into the future, the only moment that could beat out this moment would be the day he married Richie because he just knew that he was going to, even though right now they were only fifteen and there was no way to see how their lives were going to turn out.

Richie pulled back slightly, just enough to whisper to Eddie, “The song was about you, Eds, I feel the same way.”

In that moment, Eddie knew he was finally with the person he would love forever.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback! This is my first time a) writing for the It Fandom and b) writing in a different style than I usually do. I changed it up a bit.


End file.
